Azmaria Quest for Blood First Bloodline
by Nightmarity19
Summary: After escaping death, a lone girl Azmaria Blakely trains with master vampire Selene in order to piss off Viktor but this will only be the beginning
1. Chapter 1 Escape

**Azmaria Quest for Blood First Bloodline Chapter 1 Escape**

Footsteps ran down the hallway as a little girl was breathing heavily with militia hot on her heels but she wasn't about to stop moving.

"Stop her! Do not let her escape!" Viktor shouted.

Militia outside got a warning to keep an eye out for a small child with jet black hair, red eyes, and wearing a right nightshirt attempting to escape containment.

She ran faster once she reached outside where more militia came after her, even firing a few bullets at her. Bullets whizzed past her until she met a dead end and turned around to see them surround her.

All of a sudden out of nowhere a black jaguar car barreled through most of them leaving her stunned at what she just witnessed.

Selene opened the door. "Get in quickly!"

Without hesitation, the girl entered the vehicle with this strange person but it was better than being a test subject for Viktor.

"Hang on tight little one! This ride will be a little bumpy from here," Selene commanded shutting the door.

The little girl put on her seatbelt as Selene revved up the engine and bulldozed her way through a roadblock that was placed to stop them from escaping. Selene kept driving until her car was no longer visible.

"Master Viktor the girl has escaped with Selene," Haller reported.

Viktor rammed his hand through Haller's neck, letting his blood rain down the clean floor before he fell backwards dead.

"I do not excuses from incompetent fools who can't catch a simple little girl. To think I actually got these idiots as a failsafe for just an occurrence like this one," Viktor said.

Viktor's son Damien stepped in the room where his father was looking out the window. Then he saw Haller's dead body and realized that she got away.

"So I'm guessing Azmaria is still out there?" Damien assumed.

"Yes and these so called militia can't seem to find her for whatever reason," Viktor said balding up his fists in anger and disappointment.

"Shall I go after them?" Damien asked.

Viktor turned around quickly at that request and backed his son up to a corner.

"I forbid you! Your powers are not going to be able to be sustainable especially someone like Selene," Viktor said coldly.

Damien felt scared at how badly his father wanted Azmaria and complete the testing.

"I apologize Father for questioning you," Damien apologized.

Viktor backed up a little to give his son space before a woman with dark blue hair, hazel eyes, wearing a red dress with a red hood attached to it.

"Ah Jasmine nice of you to join us. Would you kindly take Damien to his room please?" Viktor asked crossing his arms behind his back.

"Yes master Viktor," Jasmine replied bowing in respect before guiding Damien back to his room.

"Master Viktor shall I have Annabeth clean up?" Jasmine asked stopping at Haller's dead body.

"Yes please," Viktor responded going back to looking out the window.

Azmaria looked over to Selene who was focused on driving but had a smile like she accomplished something.

"Um thank you miss I really appreciate it," Azmaria felt grateful to be out of there.

Selene gave a slight nod and kept driving until they got to a hatch where her car could enter a garage place then parked it.

"Listen to me Viktor was going to do some severe and painful tests on you. I didn't want that happening so I saved your life," Selene explained the reason why she did that.

"I thank you," Azmaria said hugging Selene.

She returned the hug then left the car with Azmaria holding onto her tightly.

They went into a room where weapons of all kinds hung on walls and Selene's signature long black coat.

"Whoa," Azmaria said looking around in awe.

"Yes little one this is my weapons stash. All of these weapons in here are potentially dangerous so I don't want you to touch any of them," Selene warned.

Azmaria nodded but spotted a small metal knife with a dragon carved on it. She pointed it out to Selene as if to ask if she can keep it.

"I guess we'll start off with this and if you grow big enough I might give you a claymore sword," Selene promised Azmaria.

Her eyes lit up from hearing that.

"But first I must train you to be a skilled fighter in order to survive," Selene said.

Azmaria was always ready to learn new things so this might be a piece of cake.

Meanwhile, Damien was pacing back and forth feeling restless as his servant stood there watching him pace like he was awaiting results.

"What are you so nervous Damien? No matter how many times you ask him; his answer will be no," Jasmine said.

"I know that Jasmine but that's not why I'm doing this," Damien replied stopping the pace for the moment.

"Then I do not understand what you are doing," Jasmine was confused.

"I need to know why Azmaria was so important to them and why they want her back so badly," Damien was determined in finding what reason Viktor had to want to test on Azmaria.

"He told you his lab quarters are forbidden to anyone except for his trusted advisors," Jasmine reminded him about Viktor's lab being off limits to him.

"I'll talk to Mantaz because he has clearance," Damien proclaimed leaving the room.

 _I hope he knows what he is doing_ Jasmine wanted to make sure Damien didn't bite more than he could chew.

Selene did a swift kick that Azmaria avoided and went behind her then jumped on her back.

She giggled as Selene gave her a piggyback ride with her student laughing happily which is a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time because of Viktor's constant testing to see what activates her power.

Soon enough after the piggyback ride Selene decided to feed her after hearing whale noises residing in her stomach.

Azmaria blushed in embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed Azmaria even some of the best and most fierce warriors need nourishment after a hard day of battle," Selene said while making some baked chicken and rice served on a silver plate.

Azmaria sat on a table and ate her food feverishly, she never was fed by Viktor's royals in fear that it would disrupt testing but one little meal wouldn't hurt. Selene watched smiling as her student indulge in a hot meal she hasn't had in ages, it reminded Selene of her childhood.

After Azmaria finished her plate she washed it clean of stuck on or remains of food which surprised her mentor.

"You know how to clean up after yourself?" Selene asked in total disbelief.

Azmaria nodded. "Growing up with my mom she taught me how to clean up after a meal."

"Your mother is a smart lady," Selene admired that about her student.

Watching her clean after herself made Selene very happy.

 _It just might work_ Selene hoped for.


	2. Chapter 2 Valor and Sacrifice

**Azmaria Quest for Blood First Bloodline Chapter 2 Valor and Sacrifice**

Manza walked inside the capital but was moving at a very fast pace.

"What in the bloody hell happened here? Did you all fall asleep while our test subject just walked out?" Manza asked angrily.

Viktor greeted him and shook his hand exchanging a hearty laugh.

"I know it's a waste with how things have been going. All of a sudden I get a call saying that Azmaria escaped the feared militia in the world," Manza said walking with Viktor.

"Yes and they couldn't catch a cold let alone a little girl," Viktor agreed knowing why Azmaria was able to escape so easily.

"You know as well as I do that girl has Moirai Clan blood pumping through her veins and we just lost our chance to obtain it," Manza explained.

Viktor said nothing and walked into the dining hall where they enjoyed a good meal together and talked about other unimportant things.

Damien walked in the laboratory unnoticed by anyone and saw books, operation tables, a shelf stocked full of books about different vampire clans. He noticed some kind of a sticky note with Azmaria's name next to it so Damien picked it out and a book titled _**The Moirai Clan.**_

"The Moirai Clan? Why does it have Azmaria's named on a sticky note on this book?" Damien asked himself.

A sudden hearing of footsteps came his way, he ran over to the closet and decided to hide there.

Viktor and Manza walked in next looking around until Manza noticed something out of place.

"Looks like we're not the only ones here," Manza said picking up the book with the sticky note attached to it.

Viktor was certain to inform Jasmine that unauthorized personnel were not allowed in the labs.

The british vampire walked over to the closet, upon opening it he found nothing but medical supplies and weapons more specifically silver bullets just in case lycans decided to rage war.

"I never knew you had the weaponry to stop those dirty dreadful lycans," Manza said astonished.

"You would be surprised at how prepared I can be for an attack," Viktor said.

In any case they reviews some records of Azmaria's blood type. Looking at it, Manza saw that her blood is O Positive meaning that her blood was sweeter and richer than anyone else's.

"If we were able to obtain her blood the possibilities would be endless. Who did that little brat leave with?" Manza asked.

"A rouge vampire named Selene took her away to who knows where," Viktor replied with sharpness in his tone.

"Selene...that name rings a bell but no matter old friend I already have someone spying on them," Manza said with a smile.

Viktor exchanged a smirk along with his friend. Unknowing to them Damien poked his head out of the back door and catching a glimpse of the laughter being exchanged by Manza along with her father.

 _What are you planning?_ Damien wondered.

Out down by the river Azmaria was playing around with some rocks until she noticed Selene dragging a wooden child sized coffin in front of her.

"What's that?" Azmaria asked confused as to why a coffin was presented to her.

"This is part of your survival training. If you are going to be a strong warrior you must learn to escape certain situations like the coffin for example," Selene explained.

An uneasy feeling started to creep up on Azmaria as flashes of watching her friends get buried alive snuck up on her. She started to back up a bit while shivering in fear.

"Azzy it's alright you'll be fine," Selene said reassuringly holding out her hand.

Azmaria hesitated for a moment but took her hand, guiding her to the coffin. She sat up in the coffin still shaking a bit but looked up at her mentor.

"I want you to escape this coffin by just using that," Selene said painting to the knife Azmaria held onto tightly.

With a gulp, Azmaria agreed to the terms set and laid down so Selene could close and lock the coffin shut.

The air was thin which did not boat well with Azzy seeing that the only weapon she has is her knife.

 _I need to find a way out of here and quickly or I will not survive this_ Azmaria knew this was a race against time.

Figuring out a way to pry it open she sliced open the side of it and with a swift kick, she opened it up with Selene smiling.

"I did it master!" Azmaria expressed her accomplishment.

"I saw what you did but always understand that there is always a way out of specific situations because it can also make you a smarter fighter when faced with a roadblock," Selene explained petting her head.

"Thank you master I won't let you down," Azmaria made a promise to her.

Making that claim, Selene felt relieved that her student was committed to her cause. Unknowing to them a woman wearing a black dress licked her lips staring at Azmaria, seeing as how that is who Manza wanted back for more testing.

"This must be the milord was talking about," she whispered.

She watched those two play around the lakeside. This was her opportunity to strike Selene then grab Azmaria to take her back to Viktor for more tests. But Manza gave instructions to not attack until the right moment presents itself.

So she will bind her time until the opportunity comes knocking but until then she'll have to wait.

Damien ran out far enough away from the lab so he doesn't want to get caught. Jasmine happened to be the last person to see him run away like someone was chasing him.

 _I wonder what he's in a big hurry for?_ Jasmine pondered that thought in her mind.

She entered the lab carrying a tray of two teacups and a big teapot before setting it down between Manza and Viktor.

"Thank you Jasmine you may leave," Viktor said dismissing his son's servant.

Jasmine bowed before leaving.

"Nice girl," Manza said watching her leave.

"Her parents happened to be a part of that lycan war a few years ago but it was a shame they perished horribly," Viktor explained pouring himself a cup of tea.

"So with this Azmaria girl and her clan...why is it important?" Manza asked pouring some tea also.

"The Moirai Clan are the most fearsome clan in history. Once in a blue moon the leader gives birth to an offspring to carry on their name and Azmaria is just such person. Her blood would everyone else here in this Capital unstoppable," Viktor explained.

"That's why you're so determined to find her and bring her back here," Manza said putting 2 and 2 together.

"Precisely," Viktor said taking a sip of tea.


	3. Chapter 3 Clans Clash

**Azmaria Quest For Blood Chapter 3 Clans Clash**

Selene carried a sleeping Azmaria back to her base while she slept in her master's arms. The way she was snoring made a certain warm feeling overflow Selene that made her smile.

 _She's so adorable when she's asleep_ Selene smiled upon returning back to base.

Placing Azmaria on the couch and putting a blanket around her so she felt warm, Selene placed a gentle kiss on Azmaria's forehead as her student smiled in her sleep.

All of a sudden Selene heard a crashing noise, thank goodness it didn't wake up Azmaria so Selene could breath a sigh of relief. Cocking her pistol she walked through the corridor to find out what made that noise by looking around for any sudden movements. A shadow moved behind her making Selene point her gun in that direction but found nothing there.

"Someone's here," Selene said sniffing around the room.

An assassin dropped from the rafters, dropping herself on Selene with a sharp blade almost pressed around her neck.

"And what hole did you crawl from?" Selene asked holding the blade away from her neck.

"The name's Lucine and you have some stolen property that belongs to Viktor," Lucine said removing her mask revealing her fangs.

Selene used her feet to send Lucine crashing into a wall causing it to crack. Flipping her pistol, she began firing multiple shots with no effect and Lucine tossed a poison tipped knife at Selene; she slid on her knees, bending down low enough to avoid it then got back up and kicked Lucine in the head that she blocked, Lucine grabbed her arm and attempted to break it. Selene stopped it and performed a head scissors that brought her down.

"What does Viktor want with Azmaria?" Selene asked pressing her foot on Lucine's chest along with a loaded pistol pointed at her head.

"Isn't it obvious Selene? Her blood is the sweetest kind and Viktor wants every drop of it. You're in his way and my master instructed me to deal with you then take Azmaria back," Lucine explained smiling wickedly.

Selene's foot pressed deeper making it harder for Lucine to breathe.

"You and Viktor are a bunch of malicious murders that only want Azmaria just for her blood," Selene said putting her pistol in her holster.

"Taste her and you'll know what I mean," Lucine's fangs started to extend.

Those words sent Selene over the edge as she grabbed a wooden stake and stabbed her with it. Lucine screeched loudly before turning into dust.

"No vampire is going after my students blood," Selene proclaimed.

She walked back up to Azmaria who was still sleeping but opened one eye.

"Hey sleepy head," Selene started stroking Azmaria's hair.

Azmaria let out a yawn and sat up on the couch, rubbing her eye.

"Master Selene I heard a noise. Was it a monster?" Azmaria asked feeling scared.

"It was just a rat dearie you have nothing to worry about I will protect you," Selene lied for her protection.

"Ok I trust you," Azmaria placed her trust in Selene's hands.

Selene held her close as she fell asleep on her chest.

"What do you mean she was killed?! How?" Manza shouted.

"We believe that Selene was the one who stabbed Lucine with a wooden stake," one militia man said.

"My top assassin was bested by that freedom fighter! I can't believe it!" Manza slammed his fist into his wooden table making it have a hole.

"Do not stress yourself Manza," Damien walked in his office. "Selene is not a normal vampire like you think so I think you need to have me go after her I can track her like a bloodhound."

"Do not be involved in affairs that you know nothing about boy," Manza hissed, grabbing him by the collar.

Damien felt like he was about to be thrown over the table for bargaining in like he did.

"Manza put my son down now," Viktor commanded walking in after dismissing the militia.

He set him down and just sat back in his chair keeping his eyes locked on Damien.

"Boy I warned you about sticking your nose in other people's business," Viktor said turning his attention to Damien.

"Father you treat me as a damn child when you know full well I can capture Azmaria quickly," Damien was sick of being treated as a child.

Manza sighed. "Your father has told you that your powers are not up to par as they say so catching a little girl with sweet blood would be challenging for you."

"Being that Selene is with her," Viktor added.

Damien balded up his fists and stormed out with Jasmine following close beside him.

"So what's your plan?" Jasmine asked wondering what tricks he has up his sleeve.

"Since my father says I can't do anything I am going to prove him wrong and capture Azmaria," Damien whispered his plan to keep it a secret.

Jasmine thought that plan was in total violation of what his father told him not to, knowing that his powers were still unstable and any chance of survival is very slim.

"Are you certain this is wise Damien? This defies any if not all of your father's wishes," Jasmine said.

"Like the old saying goes: Some rules are meant to be broken," Damien quoted walking outside.

He entered his Dodge Challenger along with Jasmine who sat beside him. Putting the keys into the ignition and turning the key, Damien put his car into drive and drove off into white snow with some ice on certain roads.

"Do you know where Selene is?" Jasmine asked, skeptical about his navigation skills.

"I investigated a map of possible bases Selene could be and it just so happens the nearest one is a few minutes if not an hour to get there," Damien explained.

Jasmine had a shocked look then turned into a smile.


	4. Chapter 4 Test Secrets

**Azmaria Quest for Blood First Bloodline Chapter 4 Test Secrets**

Roar of the Challenger's engine hummed as Damien picked up speed with Jasmine sitting beside him eyes closed as a way to keep calm.

"You ok there?" Damien asked.

Jasmine didn't say anything but nodded her head slowly to give an answer to his question.

 _I'll take that as a yes_ Damien assumed.

Selene threw some ninja stars at Azmaria but she caught all of them with her teeth then spit them on the floor.

"Wonderful my young one," Selene said petting her student on the head.

Azmaria who was almost a teen because of how the time training room Selene let her use for intense training in a short amount of time. Azmaria changed into a spandex catsuit with a black corset around her waist and chest. She attached her holster and scabbard for weapons but kept her long jet black hair.

Azmaria stepped out with a katana on her back, twin handguns in her holsters and Selene was impressed.

"You look tough," Selene complimented.

"Thank you Master," Azmaria appreciated the compliment.

Damien stopped the car a few inches from the hatch. He got out first then helped Jasmine out as well.

"I appreciate the assistance but if your father finds out we'll be in deep trouble," Jasmine warned him.

"No need to worry about that Jasmine he already know everything," Viktor said walking up to them.

Damien was in total shock and worry that his father was about to punish him severely.

"Master Viktor I tried to-" Viktor quickly grabbed Jasmine by the throat, lifting her up in the air.

Damien wasn't about to sit idle and watch this so he kicked his father in his stomach causing him to drop Jasmine.

"Why you insolent child!" Viktor screamed breathing heavily after having the wind knocked out of him.

Before he had time to recover, Damien kicked him off the ridge sending him crashing into the rocks below.

Jasmine wrapped her hand around where Viktor grabbed, gasping heavily and coughing for air after almost being choked out. Damien walked over to his servant to see if she was okay to move around so they can restart the mission at hand.

"Are you alright?" Damien asked concerned for her.

Jasmine gave a quick silent nod still clutching her throat rubbing it slightly.

Azmaria meditated in the middle of the room relaxing her body free from all distractions. Selene looked outside and saw Damien and his servant Jasmine helping her up off the snowy ground; she wondered what those two wanted but then she knew and looked over at Azmaria who was still meditating.

"Alright Az you can stop now," Selene commanded walking over to her student.

Azmaria opened her eyes slowly then looked up at her teacher who had a pleasing look on her face.

"I take it you're proud of me?" Azmaria guessed while getting to her feet.

"Yes I am but we have some company that would like to test your new abilities my student," Selene responded pointing out to Damien and Jasmine.

"And what about Viktor? Is he with them?" Azmaria asked looking outside.

"Not sure about that. When I went to look all I saw was a broken guardrail and Damien standing over it before tending to his servant Jasmine," Selene explained.

After grabbing her long red velvet jacket she walked outside the base to confront them. Damien was the first to notice her as a soft winter breeze blew by, making Azmaria's hair flow in the wind. Just looking at the bright crimson eyes, all Damien could see his soul taken away by her.

"So your Viktor's son? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Azmaria said adding a quote.

"Shut up little girl! My father is the greatest person this side of the world and I'm going to capture you so he can reach his peak!" Damien praised his father but Azmaria was not impressed.

"You are trying to capture me to impress your father who treats you like a child," Azmaria threw down her jacket revealing her weapons and katana sword.

 _Where did she get those weapons from?_ Jasmine wondered standing up.

Putting on a defensive stance Azmaria gestured him to bring his A game. He charged at her ready to punch her but was avoided and countered with a single palm strike to the stomach, pushing Damien out of the way and into a pine tree. Jasmine's arms glowed red then began firing magical energy blasts at the girl, Azmaria did a backflip in slow motion which her enough reaction time to attack. After avoiding energy blasts, she then kneed Jasmine in the gut, jumped up to elbow the back of her neck and then did a split, pulled out her twin pistols and fired Jasmine's eyes causing her to fall backwards dead.

Azmaria put her pistols back in her holsters and closing her eyes as she fizzled into dust then blew away with the wind.

Damien regained his bearings back but was met with a single pistol pointed at him.

"Selene," Damien called out looking straight at her.

"Now you're going to tell me what your father is planning or you'll be joining Jasmine," Selene threatened.

Damien looked over what she was talking about and did not want to be blown away like Jasmine is, so regretfully he silently nodded to agree with Selene to tell them all they need to know without having a bullet in the head.

He entered the base with Azmaria leaning on a wall watching his every move, making sure he doesn't think about escaping or he will die.

"What would you like to know?" Damien asked sitting on a chair looking up at both Selene and Azmaria.

Now was the time time for questions to understand why Viktor wanted Azmaria.

"Why does your father want Azmaria?" Selene asked sternly.

"All I know is that she is part of the most powerful clan in history known by all as the Moirai Clan," Damien began to explain not holding anything back.

 _The Moirai Clan? I have heard of such a clan before but never had anyone explain it to him_ Selene knew something about that clan but was told too little about that kind of clan.

"I found out about that from examining a book with Azmaria's name on a sticky note. The Moirai Clan is a powerful group of vampires in recorded history and your student has blood sweeter than candy," Damien continued.

Selene turned her attention to her student not to judge her but was determined more than ever in protecting her. Hearing this made Selene rethink what Azmaria is capable of.

"Tell me something Damien if you know so much about this Moirai Clan then why are you trying to capture her?" Selene asked again, this time more forceful.

Damien didn't take his eyes off of her and gulped hard, feeling his mouth suddenly turn dry. "I wanted to capture her just so my father can be impressed with me."

"Fighting for your father's approval? Pathetic," Azmaria said coldly with no sympathy at all.

The word _Pathetic_ echoed in his mind cutting down Damien's self esteem.

"My father has been treating me like a child for days now! I figured capturing Azmaria would change that!" Damien shouted getting in her face angrily.

Azmaria didn't flinch but sat him back down with unrelenting force, not caring about any injuries he may suffer during this whole interrogation.

Damien wanted to get up again but was stopped by Azmaria's katana sword pressed at his heart.

"Sit down or you'll be digging your own grave," Azmaria threatened pressing the sword closer to his chest where his heart is.

Damien sat right back down robot like and started looking down at the floor as Azmaria removed her sword from his chest.

Down below in the deep snow, Viktor laid flat on his back unconscious and a woman with long red hair wearing a fur coat walked over to him. She bent down looking around him then checked his pulse sensing he was still alive but not moving.

"Oh Viktor you do so much and yet here you are laid flat on your back from a nasty fall," she said stroking his cheek.

She then bit his neck which woke him up as the woman retracted her fangs.

"Serenity...what brings you here?" Viktor said surprised to see his mistress.

"I walked back from Los Muertos to come see you sweetheart," Serenity said smiling.

Viktor was still awestruck about seeing her after 15 years of being together.

"Anyway I think you need to kill Selene and capture that girl she's with," Serenity suggested, standing up.

"And what do you plan to do where you are?" Viktor said turning around to notice Serenity had disappeared in the snow.

 _Very mysterious that girl is_ Viktor said in his mind smiling as he loved her for that.


	5. Chapter 5 End of the List

**Azmaria Quest for Blood First Bloodline Chapter 5 End of the List**

Damien grabbed a metal pipe and hurled it at Selene, she ducked it and rammed him through the cracked wall that finally broke from being speared through it. Selene got up first then threw him upward before coming down on a table, breaking it in half. He struggled to stand up and when he did; no amount of blocking could stop Selene's quick attacks but Damien caught her arm and kicked her in the stomach sending Selene backwards into a glass window that shattered into pieces as she tumbled down the hill until hitting a rock formation broke the tumbling cycle.

 _Damn she's good I mean really good_ Damien thought jumping out the broken window.

Selene looked up with blood trickling down her forehead and struggled to stand as Damien came down at a fast pace but she had the wherewithal to roll out of the way and let him smash into the same rock formation but harder.

"Viktor won't have my student," Selene proclaimed standing on her knees.

Azmaria engaged in a sword fight with Viktor that had them in a clash.

"You're going to be mine!" Viktor shouted adding more pressure to her.

Azmaria dropped to one knee almost going to lose but some unknown power surged in her and beat Viktor with a knee to the face. Eventually, Viktor did a backflip and face first in the snow and ice.

"Viktor you think your going to kill me but now it seems that this is in my favor," Azmaria said.

He got up and charged at him baring fangs but was met with a sword to the heart as blood dripped from Viktor's mouth.

"Sorry Viktor my blood is not for sale," Azmaria said pressing her sword deeper into his chest.

His body slowly began to dissolve until nothing was left but dust underneath Azmaria's sword as she looked down at what was left of Viktor before it turned to ash.

 _I have to return to Master_ Azmaria thought.

Selene shot 14 shots from her gun to slow down Damien but to no avail as he used the snow to blind her to kick her into a pine tree back first.

"Wow your really stupid Selene," Damien said walking up to her claws out.

"You're a lycan!" Selene shouted.

"What gave it away? My claws? The insane strength I have? Or was it my inability to die? Tell me Selene!" Damien grabbed Selene by the throat and began to choke her out.

Selene felt her air leaving her as she slowly started to fade away.

A hard kick to Damien's face made him hit a nearby wall that cracked upon impact. Selene fell into her student's arms as a growl could be heard as a black werewolf walked out of the cracked wall; growling and snarling as he stared at both Azmaria and Selene.

"He's a lycan," Azmaria said stating the obvious.

"Yes he is so I think the two of us can take on this lycan together," Selene replied cocking her pistol.

Azmaria pulled out her katana from its scabbard, ready for the fight of their lives.

Meanwhile Manza was walking outside awaiting for an associate of his named Dr. Jericho. A white limo drove into the driveway and stopped as Manza opened the door revealing a man with short hair, sporting a white lab coat wearing a suit and semi big reading glasses.

"Ze pleasure is all mine Manza now tell me dear friend who is zhis...vampire you spoke to me over ze phone," Jericho said with his signature German accent.

"Of course allow me to explain over some hot tea," Manza suggested.

Jericho agreed and walked with Manza inside the Capitol to discuss plans involving Azmaria over tea.

Even when Damien was in his lycan form Selene was able to create a rope that held him in place, Azmaria pointed her pistol and shot twice as he howled in pain and reverting back to his human form.

"You really think you won Azmaria but there are far more beings in this world that you've never faced before and innocent people will be caught in the crossfire," Damien warned while coughing up more blood.

"No matter how many vampires decide to hunt me down I will always find a way to stop them," Azmaria proclaimed.

Damien smirked before finally dying with his head hung low as the rope hanged him for reason that he may escape and try to harm other people.

Selene walked beside her and placed one hand around her shoulder comforting her.

"Thank you Master," Azmaria said.

Selene nodded and understood.


End file.
